History Behind A New Cassadine
by Kristianacassadine
Summary: Kristiana Cassadine is The Daughter of Helena Cassadine and Mikkos Cassadine she also have an Half Sister Alexis Davis aka Princess Natasha Cassadine


Kristiana Cassadine is the daughter of Ice Princess Helena Cassadine Kristiana was also raised by her Half sister Princess Natasha Cassadine Kristiana father is Mikkos Cassadine .brief history About Kristiana Cassadine at the age of 16 Kristiana became living the wild life she started using drugs and drinking .Still one she got arrested .My Father Mikkos Thought it would be the best idea to send me to boarding school Kristiana stay there Still she turn 18 years old. At 24 Kristiana started dating Dr Kevin Collins She didn't care if he was older then Her Dr Kevin Collins was Kristiana first love, Still They Ended things on a Bad Note. At the age of 32 Kristiana dated Lucky Spencer They meet in a cabin were they slept together for the First night They Met Kristiana had found out she was Pregnant Lucky Thought it would be for the best if they get married. Lucky and Kristiana decided to keep there Pregnancy a secert and never told anyone bout The Pregnancy .If anyone would have found out That Lucky Left his Ex Wife Elizabeth Webber for a Cassadine She will be Hurt . So they decided to keep everything a secret Still the Time was Right Lucky and Kristiana wasn't trying to hurt anyone .Things just Happened, Kristiana and Lucky decided to stay in the cabin till there Daughter was Born .The Next 3 months Kristiana was pale and sick. Lucky was his Wife to the E. they had to do an C-section on Kristiana , They came out with some Bad News For Lucky telling him His Wife lost A lot of Blood and There Little Baby Girl Didn't Make It. Lucky couldn't believe what the doctors came out and Told Him Lucky Knew He Had to Break the News to his wife .When Kristiana Founds out her Hole World was Torn Apart. Lucky New there wasn't Chance That Elizabeth and Him wasn't going to Workout He places his Hands over her Stomach as there cry over there lost of there unborn Daughter ...6 months later Lucky and Kristiana wanted to try again with Having There self's A Family .Lucky wanted to give his wife something that she always wanted a family.2 months later Kristiana and Lucky found they was Pregnant with Twins Girls 9 months Later Kristiana and Lucky welcome Twins Girls Jasmine and Katie Spencer Lucky and Kristiana got Married on . August.7-2009 There Twins was Healthy and Beautiful .everything that They ever Wanted .A Year Later unfortunately Lucky and Kristiana found out they was Pregnant and Had an Miscarriage They Name there Daughter Lulu Spencer after there Aunt Lucky and Kristiana Decided It will be best if they Return Home and Tell everyone what was going on. And How would there Family take the News .The Spencer's/and Cassadine's was always at War. How would There, Family take The News That They Are Married and have kids Together. Lucky and Elizabeth Have 2 kids' together .How would They Handle the Shocking News .Kristiana countines to work in the filed with Medicines so she apply at General Hospital as a Cancer Specialists Kristiana always new she wanted help Cancer People Get Back Healthy and Strong and Guild them in the right spot .Kristiana had a very hard dealing with that fact that anyone in her Family will be dealing with Cancer when she finally arrive in Port Charles her Half Sister Alexis had beaten Lung Cancer ,Lucky was very proud of his Wife ,and he look at her telling everything will be ok I made a Good Choices in Marrying You. She Then Felt like Everything she did for there Family was all worth for, Kristiana and her Family Gotten Really Close. Alexis and her Half Sister Kristiana started to bond alil had just found she is Pregnant with her and Lucky Child .Elizabeth found out About Kristiana Lucky they Argue It Started to Get Really Ugly Elizabeth Pushes Kristiana she lost her balance and hit her on the Metal Pole and feel 3 feet, Elizabeth Felt bad she call for help But Didn't tell Lucky The Hole Truth, Kristiana was Fighting for her life ,The said she had went into a Coma ,The Doctors didn't know if she would Make it. But a Month Later Kristiana woken up from her Coma .she started to get strong and healthy The Baby was doing Ok. Lucky took his wife home still she recover. Lucky and Kristiana had Sex that Next Morning But she still couldn't remember how she gotten to this place.

Kristiana:Lucky I love you very much and our Kids you are the Best thing that ever happened to me .

Lucky:Kristi I love you too everyday im thankful that I have you as a Wife and The Mother of my Kids.


End file.
